


A Most Intriguing Study

by ilvos01



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilvos01/pseuds/ilvos01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor King Nostaw is called from Hungary to examine and record the process of one William Laurence, as he goes through the various trials and tribulations of swallowing a pearl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Doctor King Nostaw, 1812.  
  
These shall be my notes in the most interesting case I have ever worked on. The case of Captain William Laurence.  
  
At five in the afternoon, precisely when the appointment was scheduled, Captain William Laurence stepped into my office.  
  
I smiled warmly at him. “Sit down, captain, please. Can I interest you in something to drink?”  
  
He returned the smile, but the way he wrung his hands and darted his eyes about the room indicated that he was nervous. Given the situation, I didn’t entirely blame him.  
  
“Just tea, thank you.” Laurence spoke politely, and confidently, with hardly a quaver in his voice despite his outward condition.  
  
I nodded, and poured him a hot cup of tea. He accepted gratefully, sipping with enthusiasm. I tried not to interrupt him.  
  
He interrupted himself. “But where are my manners, sir.” He set down his cup and extended his hand. “I am Captain William Laurence.”  
  
I shook it readily. He really was a nice man. “Doctor King Nostaw. It is a pleasure to meet you.”  
  
His eyes brightened in recognition. “Oh, Doctor Nostaw! We, that is, myself and Temeraire, we have read some of your work.”  
  
I was moderately surprised, but glad to hear that my papers were appreciated. “Oh, quite nice. And how did you like them?”  
  
“I quite enjoyed the analysis of the Spanish Inquisition. But,” he confessed, “Many of the mathematical papers I still struggle to grasp.”  
  
I waved a finger. “I know how you feel. I think about anything to do with geology, and my brain just goes out the window.”  
  
We both laughed for a moment. “You said ‘King’, is that another title, or...?” Laurence began, haltingly.  
  
“No, no, it is a fairly common name in Germany,” I answered.  
  
He nodded, sighing. “Right, right. Of course, that makes sense.” He looked into my eyes, a piercing gaze, tinged with sadness. “I apologize, I’ve been a bit off-kilter since...”  
  
I raised my hands. “Perfectly understandable. Expected, even.” I took the liberty of pouring myself some tea, as well. “I must admit, captain, that when I was approached with this proposition, by one Mr. Tharkay, I was dubious, you know.”  
  
He settled in his chair a moment, intrigued by the story. A respite from the worries of his future, perhaps? I continued. “A long-term assignment, that I could not know the details of until I accepted? Bah.” I paused to sip my tea. “And in Loch Laggan, Scotland!” I made a sweeping gesture at the high-ceilinged library, my temporary office for my stay. “It was outrageous, to be sure.”  
  
Laurence chuckled, nodding gently. “Yes, it does seem a bit odd, doesn’t it?”  
  
“To say the least!”  
  
We laughed again. “But Mr. Tharkay was quite insistent, and he managed to intrigue me. I assumed I was going to be assessing wounded veterans, or perhaps aiding dragons-“  
  
“You might be yet,” Laurence muttered.  
  
I winced. While deception is not a key to my work, as many nay-sayers may suggest, it is proper form to keep topics related to the condition at bay. I needed to be more observant. “My apologies, Captain.”  
  
He waved a hand, unemotionally. I pursed my lips. “Perhaps we should just get right into it, hmm? I will be seeing you quite frequently outside of our sessions, just by virtue of the living conditions here.”  
  
Laurence leaned forward, clasping his hands together. “Alright. Where should we start?”  
  
I shrugged. “Best to start from the beginning, I find. Why don’t you tell me about the incident.”  
  
He leaned back again, scratching his chin. I noticed he had neglected to shave, a wiry stubble sticking into his fingertips. “Yes, the incident. Well, it started in Russia.”  
  
I raised an eyebrow. “Russia?”  
  
Laurence waved a hand. “Well, the incident was in Russia. I suppose it started in Japan.  
  
“We were just leaving, in fact. Jane, Granby, Temeraire and I. Temeraire, of course, was as praised there as he was in China. We were at a festival.  
  
“In the festival, there were lots of noises, smells, people. All speaking Japanese, which was a tad amusing, as I had just spent the last three years stumbling over my Chinese! Hah! So, alas, I could speak not but three words to the locals. Temeraire tells me the dialect is merely a modified Chinese, and after the first week he could speak it with alarming efficiency.  
  
“An old woman approached us. I was seated near Temeraire for the festivities, and she bowed to us both, smiling all the while. I couldn’t tell, as I am not used to judging the age of Oriental folk, but she seemed to be maybe sixty or seventy.  
  
“In her hands, she held a lacquered wooden box. Several engravings adorned the sides, but it didn’t seem to have a clasp. She didn’t stop bowing, giving little dips of her head every moment as she stepped towards us. She placed the box on the ground, then backed away, back into the festivities.”  
  
Laurence inhaled deeply. “I’m sorry, is this too much?”  
  
I shook my head. “I’m not charging you by the hour. At any rate, I am intrigued. Story is very much the greatest part of our memory, yes? Perhaps this will help you.”  
  
He nodded, and continued. “I didn’t make much of it, as I was told it was typical to receive many gifts at such an event. There were a few others, most of which I sold or gave away. It was only when we were on a boat headed for the Baltic that we bothered opening the blasted thing.”  
  
Laurence pursed his lips for a moment, remembering. “There was a piece of paper with it, bearing some dated Chinese symbols. Temeraire was able to make it out, eventually, I believe it went something like... Perhaps it began with a set of rules? Or was there an introduction?”  
  
I began to scribble in my notebook at this point, as we had finally arrived to the meat of our discussion. The previous statements are pieced together from my own memory and consultation with Laurence, and are to be treated as such. “Why don’t we skip that, for now? The box itself is in our care, and I plan to examine it later with the Chinese gentleman who was in the kitchen. Just a general idea, enough to proceed.”  
  
He nodded. “Quite. Essentially, it was details on... the _item’s_ effects and usage. What surprised us was the _medical_ effects it had, almost miraculous.”  
  
I raised my eyebrows. “Medical?! How intriguing.”  
  
“You did not know?” He sounded surprised.  
  
I shook my head. “I was merely told of what was happening to you. Please, go on.”  
  
“Yes, medical. It would cure any man of any sort of injury or illness, even death, if applied quickly enough. This was the subject of much discussion, and quite a bit of philosophical pondering, on the _Cornelius_.”  
  
“The boat you took to Russia?” I asked.  
  
“Yes, it was requisitioned by Jane, who met us when we arrived in Egypt to transfer to the Mediterranean. She traveled with us to the battle.”  
  
I wrote more in my book, taking note of this Jane. “This is Captain Jane Roland, of Excidium, correct?”  
  
He confirmed, and I finished my notes. “Please, go on.”  
  
“...Right. Well, the box and its contents got pushed to the back of everyone’s mind as the battle approached. It was quite well known that if Napoleon got turned at Moscow, he would be left quite vulnerable.  
  
“We arrived, and immediately began coordinating with the local Russian forces. I was sent on a covert attempt with another Russian man into the French camp, to ascertain their capabilities, and wreak havoc when the battle began.”  
  
“This is because you speak French, yes?”  
  
He nodded. “Quite well, if I do say so myself. However, I avoided the main tent, as Bonaparte was sure to recognize me, as we had met previously on more than one occasion. We signaled Roland, who was atop Temeraire, and then the battle began.”  
  
Laurence raised his hands, clearly exasperated. “I cannot say much about the battle, as me and the Russian were hiding in the camp for most of it. However, it did come down to me versus Napoleon himself, on the hill overlooking the city, and the battle.”  
  
I chuckled to myself. “Ah, forgive me, sir. But it is very dramatic, you have to admit. A duel, I assume?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“And you lost.”  
  
“No, I won.” Laurence remarked casually.  
  
I blinked. “You _won_? But Napoleon has returned to France, he is fine. Was it a draw?”  
  
Laurence clasped his hands together. “No, you see, Napoleon is dead. I killed him. Lien, however, has taken to keeping it a secret from his empire, and ruling through his supposed sudden reclusiveness.”  
  
I was aghast. “So his sudden stay at Saint Helena-?”  
  
“An excuse to keep from prying eyes.”  
  
Nodding, I dumbly added this to my notes. “I-I see. Most shocking news. Please, continue your story.”  
  
He sighed, a long heavy sigh. “In short, we came to the duel. We drew our pistols, walked the appropriate amount of steps. I half expected him to turn around early, but he was an honorable man to his last breath.  
  
“Alas, I was not as fast nor as practiced as he. I was facing him, and my hand was on my pistol when I felt his bullet pierce me. Shot me right here-“ he lifted his shirt, to show a large, faint scar along his chest, towards the bottom left of his ribcage. “left a nasty big hole, too.”  
  
He continued, quite nonplussed. “The last thing I remembered was seeing Temeraire and Roland descending from the sky, both roaring. Then, black.”  
  
I drummed my fingers on my knee, hesitant to approach what might be a sensitive topic. “So, is that where you...?”  
  
“Died?” Thankfully, Laurence seemed rather cavalier about the notion. “Please, Doctor, do not be anxious on my account. I was hardly ‘dead’ but a few moments, and that was merely the declaration from my lack of a pulse.”  
  
I nodded. “And then what?”  
  
He shrugged. “You’ll have to ask Jane. I was out black. Apparently, Bonaparte approached them, to talk and give his _condolences_ , of all things.”  
  
“Condolences?”  
  
Laurence nodded. “He was not an evil man, Napoleon. Honorable, and driven, but not evil.”  
  
I penned this down as well. Mostly for my own benefit, as this was quite shocking to me. As I wrote, Laurence glanced out of the library window.  
  
“Oh,” he said, “It has begun raining.”  
  
I myself turned my gaze to the countryside. A steady drizzle was pouring across the rocky green fields, not an unusual sight in Scotland. I cast an eye on Laurence.  
  
He was gazing out the window with a distant expression, as though he was lost in thought. Which, perhaps, he was. At any rate, I catalogued the motion.  
  
I let him sit a moment more before continuing. “So, what _do_ you remember?”  
  
His focus returned to the discussion. “Yes, well. It was mere moments after Jane had forced the thing down my throat. Everything was... excited.”  
  
“Excited?”  
  
“Yes. Like a cacophonous orchestra, or perhaps in a battle. I was on my feet in an instant, and my mind was reeling at a thousand leagues per minute. I was immensely focused and simultaneously erratic with my thoughts.”  
  
Laurence parted his hands, wide. “You see, the duel had not ended. Traditionally, when pistols were not the preferred form of weaponry, the duelists would often take nonfatal injuries, which were then tended to be assistants. And a duel _with_ pistols, while far less common, makes use of the same concept, that an injured man can still fight.”  
  
I nodded, slowly coming to the conclusion Laurence had mentioned earlier. “So, you-“  
  
“I shot him, yes. As per the rules of a duel. My ‘assistants’ gave me medicine-“ he punctuated the point with his hand, “and I returned to the battle with a loaded gun, which was still in my grasp,” he repeated the motion.  
  
“I shot Bonaparte dead.”  
  
I once again took this information down in my notes. Laurence did not seem to be unused to death, nor to the killing of men, yet I still suspected that perhaps his encounter with Napoleon would have a greater impact, later on in our sessions.  
  
I finished writing, and gently set down my pen. “And then what?”  
  
“I was still in the overactive mindset that came with my sudden return to life,” Laurence explained, “and simply began dashing around the field. I went up to Roland and Temeraire, speaking quickly, but they merely stared at me, either in shock or confusion.  
  
“So, I walked around, talking loudly and attempting to work off the seemingly demonic energy that possessed my limbs. Jane came pursuing me, and tried to talk me down. It didn’t work, of course, but shortly afterwards I passed out in the river.”  
  
I raised my eyebrows. “The _Moscow_ river?”  
  
He nodded.  
  
“That must have been quite cold.”  
  
“Oh! Immensely.” Laurence laughed freely, throwing his head back. “It was quite refreshing, though.”  
  
I smiled at him. “So, what do you remember next?”  
  
Immediately his face softened, his smile, formerly enthusiastic, became visible strained, as though he was trying to keep it on. “Yes, well. I awoke, once again, on the _Cornelius_. The battle in Moscow had been won, and we were headed back to England. I was in the Captain’s bed, and Jane was asleep in the armchair, near the foot of the bed.”  
  
He looked down at his hands, before looking back up and finishing his story. “I could only remember what I described to you, and as such I was quite befuddled as to the events. I gently awoke Jane, and she was delighted to see me awake, as I had been asleep for nearly a week.  
  
“I asked her what happened with the battle, and that’s when she grew somber. She described to me, in her uniquely straightforward fashion, what _precisely_ had occurred. She said, and I quote, ‘Well you know, Will, it was the logical thing to do. We couldn’t have just left you dead in the dirt’.”  
  
Laurence sighed. “It was then I noticed the box, beside her chair, that she had been examining thoroughly in her spare hours. And it was quite decidedly _empty_.”  
  
He fell silent, closed his eyes, and mulled over the image in his mind. I faithfully recorded the events in my notes, but it perturbed me, the state of my patient. In my short time with captain Laurence, I was already fond of his respectable character.  
  
Laurence broke his silence. “I, of course, was quite emotional, as I was not entirely certain how to tackle the idea of what was happening to me. However, I was able to take some consolation in the idea that...” he looked at me fruitlessly, “that I was merely cured, and nothing more. For of course, it was possible that the box merely contained some miraculous Chinese medicine, and who could possibly entertain the idea of-“  
  
“Forgive me, Captain,” I interrupted, “but I am not entirely sure _what_ was in the box. To be sure, I am certain of its effects and history, but what was the actual object?”  
  
“Ah, well.” Laurence smiled. “It was a pearl.”  
  
“A pearl?”  
  
“Yes. Perfectly analogous to the myth of the creation of the Chinese Celestials, where an Emperor swallowed a pearl to become the first.” He gestured to the bookshelves above me with a finger. “I am certain the volume is in here, somewhere. A collection of Celestial history.”  
  
“Yes, yes. I shall read it tonight. Being thorough is the key to any real research.” I shifted a bit in my chair. “But continue, if you will? I believe you were close to the end of your tale.”  
  
He nodded. “Indeed. Well, of course, to entertain the idea of a _man_ turning into a _dragon_ was entirely absurd, so it was much more likely to believe it was a Chinese miracle medicine. This belief was held to, quite _desperately_ -“ he locked eyes with me, his face serious, “-by myself, until a few days after our return. We had already reported back here, even.”  
  
Laurence sighed once more, the memories weighing heavily upon his mind. “Well, of course, it was all that everyone could talk about. They all believed I was merely cured, as I did, and made endless jokes at my expense. I was speaking with Granby, who himself was making such a joke at the time, when we passed it.”  
  
He pointed at the door. “Upon the doors to the officer’s lounge, there is a pair of golden knockers, wrought into the shape of golden lions. They have particularly detailed eyes, a show of skill on behalf of the goldsmith. And when I saw them, well, I...” he trailed off, obviously expecting my understanding.  
  
“Please, Mr. Laurence,” I insisted, “I am not as knowledgeable in this regard as you might assume. Explain as you would to a layman.”  
  
“...Very well.” He nodded. “I stopped, you see, as we were passing them. I stared at one of them, admiring the quality of the piece. It was very intriguing, at the time, to inspect and marvel over the craftsmanship.  
  
“I spoke not a word to Granby, who continued down the hall as he was making his jest, another remark on the... transfiguration, which at that time was hypothetical and absurd. He looked back at me, I can only assume, his expression turning to one of worry.  
  
“He spoke my name, aloud, and I did not answer nor turn to him, still keenly interested in the golden lion. He only and finally roused my attention from it by grabbing my arm as he spoke my name. I turned to him, blinking as though awaking from a daze.  
  
“As I came to my senses, I saw Granby’s face was full of concern. I also observed several lieutenants, whom were going down the hall as well, stopped to look at me with a curious worry. I realized what I had been doing, and for what duration, and well...”  
  
I nodded. “And this behavior, is it normal, for...?”  
  
“Yes.” Laurence nodded. “Dragons typically have a desire to possess trinkets or valuables, generally based on their own appraisal of the value of the piece, and not its monetary worth. Temeraire possesses a breastplate, which I purchased for him, that is one of his sole treasures.”  
  
He allowed himself a laugh. “Iskierka, Granby’s beast, is quite keen on obtaining large amounts of valuables to decorate them both. She believes them a sign of status. I believe Temeraire assigns intrinsic value, such as the usefulness or quality, of an object, should be reflected in its appearance. He was quite happy with the appearance of my saber.”  
  
I smiled, despite myself. “You have a saber?”  
  
“Indeed. It is useful for fighting off soldiers from dragonback.” Laurence removed a long sheath from his belt, handing it over to me with ease.  
  
I marveled at the amount of gems set into the pommel and base. “A fine thing. Chinese?”  
  
Laurence nodded in affirmation. “A gift from the emperor.”  
  
I returned the sword to him, and penned the information on dragons in my notes. “Perhaps, as you recommend the volume on Celestials, you could also refer me to a basic manual on dragon physiology and psychology?”  
  
He smiled. “Doctor, you are sure to know more about such things than I.”  
  
“On the contrary, captain. My specialty, for the most part, has been entirely human. Whereas you, having been in the corps for several years, would know more about such things than I ever could.”  
  
Smiling, Laurence nodded. “I will be happy to send you a list of the books I have read on the subjects.”  
  
Upon finishing my details, I closed my notebooks, replacing them from my lap onto my desk. “And, I believe, that is all I need today, Laurence.”  
  
He smiled, visibly relieved. “Truly? I expected a much more rigorous line of interrogation. Though, I cannot say I am disappointed.”  
  
I stood up, chuckling slightly. “Oh, we’ll get there. But not today. And do not fret, I will never try to deceive you, nor accuse you, or any such thing.”  
  
He stood up as well, and we shook hands. “Well, very well then, Doctor Nostaw. What time should we meet again?”  
  
I shrugged. “A few days? A week, perhaps. I will, however, be asking occasional questions as I see you about the grounds here.” Upon seeing the curious look on his face, I expounded on the subject. “Mostly medical things, such as your diet or mood.”  
  
“Perfectly understandable.” Smiling once more, he turned and headed for the door, before stopping at the doorhandle. “Farewell for now, Doctor. Enjoy your stay at Loch Laggan.”  
  
“Thank you, captain.” I pointed at the window. “Do you know when the rain will stop? I would wish to see the grounds in the sunlight?”  
  
He stared at me a moment, before letting out a laugh. “This is Scotland, Doctor. The rain isn’t going to stop until next month.”  
  
And with that, he closed the door.  
  
I returned to my desk, setting about the task of organizing the notes I had taken. _Well_ , I thought, _rain isn’t so bad._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Nostaw's first interview with Roland.

Captain Jane Roland, being a frequent part of Laurence’s accounts, was next called into my office. She was perfectly nonplussed at the suggestion of an appointment, as she seemed to be quite the reasonable woman.  
  
It was the day after my first meeting, and the rain had not stopped. She sat down in my chair gratefully, and declined my offers of beverages.  
  
“Very well, Ms. Roland,” I stated. “Shall we just get into it, then?”  
  
She nodded. “That would seem to be the best way to go about it.”  
  
I removed my notebook, once again placing it upon my lap, and opened to a fresh page. “Now, Ms. Roland, while I may ask you a few personal questions about yourself, I am merely trying to assess your relationship with Captain Laurence. Alright?”  
  
She peered at me, narrowing her eyes with some sort of mirthful curiosity. “Very well, Doctor.”  
  
I smiled at her, and put pen to paper. “Now then. Laurence described to me the incident itself, with the box and the pearl and the duel. Is there anything you’d like to add to that account?”  
  
Roland nodded, folding her hands together neatly. “Well, perhaps I could add a few more details, hmm? He himself was unconscious for a large amount of it.”  
  
I waved a hand. “He gave me several details about the battle itself, which is largely unnecessary for my work. Perhaps you just tell me how _he_ reacted.”  
  
“Indeed. Well, we were going to fetch him, during the battle, as we were well on the way to victory. It was as Temeraire and I were approaching that we saw the shot fired, and Will fall. Temeraire immediately picked up his pace, and I was just as frantic.  
  
“There was no question in either of our minds what to do, I think. Certainly, the ethics of such an action could be argued back and forth until Judgement Day, but it is quite different when one is discussing the death of a loved one, and when one is facing it.”  
  
I wrote the remarks down, then returned my gaze to Roland. “Now, ma’am, I am going to ask you a few questions that may seem improper, but please answer honestly, as they will help with my work. Decorum is, as they say, a luxury.”  
  
She nodded. “Understandable.”  
  
“What is your relationship with Captain Laurence?”  
  
Jane Roland smiled at me, folding her fingers together as she placed her hands on her knee. “Well, Doctor, our relationship is nothing unique. We are quite fond of each other, and often have sex.”  
  
I nearly spit out my tea.  
  
She raised an eyebrow. “Out with decorum, as you said, right Doctor Nostaw? I was merely being honest.”  
  
I closed my eyes and nodded, wiping the tea from my lip as I forced myself to retain my demeanor. “Quite right, Ms. Roland. Erm-“ I glanced up at her, suddenly conscientious. “ _Captain_ Roland.”  
  
Roland tilted her head, her eyes sparkling, as though she possessed some mirthful knowledge that I was yet aware of. “Thank you for the gesture, Doctor.”  
  
After managing to recompose myself, I resumed the line of questioning. “Now, the relationship you mentioned.”  
  
“Yes?” she asked.  
  
“How do you expect it to change throughout the course of this event?”  
  
She opened her mouth to respond, but stopped, and closed it again. She blinked several times. “Ah... yes. Well.”  
  
Roland leaned forward in her chair, drumming her fingers on her chin. “That is a very good point, Dr. Nostaw.”  
  
Inwardly, I cringed. While I encouraged facing one’s problems, at this moment I was more preoccupied with Laurence’s dilemma. “Captain, I understand that this is a pressing issue for you, so perhaps you’d prefer if we could finish talking about the battle, and approach your relatiosnship at a later date?.”  
  
“...yes, yes.” She nodded, staring intently forward. “Yes, that is sensible.”  
  
“The battle, if you please.”  
  
“Right, yes...” She trailed off, her mind visibly working as she thought back to that day. “Where was I?”  
  
“You had just administered Captain Laurence the medicine.”  
  
“Yes! Yes.” She nodded. “Well, he was in the snow, and we were almost certain he wasn’t going to make it. It would seem Napoleon was certain, as well. He walked up to us, speaking of Laurence.”  
  
I nodded. “His ‘condolences’, as Laurence put it.”  
  
She let out a harsh laugh. “If you could call such flamboyant words such, then yes. He sung Will’s praises, to be sure, but finished with a sort of dismissive comment, referring to the greatness of France. I was ready to shoot him there, and so was Temeraire.”  
  
I raised an eyebrow. “But you did not?” Jane Roland seemed like the type of woman who would should Napoleon.  
  
“I _would_ have.”  
  
I rest my case. “But, I presume, Captain Laurence beat you to it?”  
  
She nodded, allowing herself a smile. “Yes. And by his own reasoning, it was honorable, which satisfies him greatly. A very useful trait in-“  
  
I interrupted. “A dragon?”  
  
Her gaze hardened. “A _man_.”  
  
I did not respond. The library was filled with a terse silence for a moment, before I went back to my notes. The scribbling of pen and the turn of paper cut through the silence with a grating sharpness, only dissuaded by the much softer patter of rain on the windows.  
  
I was painfully aware of my error, with my impulsive speech. I attempted to make amends, but she cut me off. “It is a funny thing, isn’t it, Doctor?”  
  
I swallowed my words, and replied. “What is?”  
  
She continued, her gaze fixed with absent interest at my notebook. “How our language interchangeably uses the experience of life and death with the idea of humanity. All living things go through such processes.”  
  
She looked at me, smiling softly. “And even more peculiar when more than just humanity can express itself with those same words.”  
  
I spread my hands, in a pointedly apologetic gesture. “Isn’t it just.”  
  
More silence. How awkward this was.  
  
I exhaled, deeply, my gaze breaking from hers. “...I then presume Laurence passed out in the river. However, my information is blank between his loss of consciousness and his waking up on the _Cornelius_.”  
  
Roland nodded, folding her arms. “There isn’t much else to tell. French riflemen closed in on us from the hill, so Temeraire retrieved Laurence and we returned to camp.”  
  
She smiled. “There wasn’t much of a Russian force to aid us, but damned if there were _any_ French soldiers to fight us. The tide had been successfully turned, and Lien ordered a retreat.”  
  
“Lien?” I asked. “Laurence mentioned him, but I-“  
  
She turned her head inquisitively. “You do not know of Lien?” As I shook my head, she shrugged. “I am not the most informed in Lien’s methods or history. I would recommend you inquire Temeraire about her, during _his_ interview.”  
  
She expected me to interview Laurence’s beast? I was only vaguely aware they could even speak. I assumed they did not participate strongly in human affairs.  
  
And Lien was a woman? Perhaps a concubine.  
  
“...Yes,” I continued. “Yes, understandable.” I penned down a reminder to do so. “Now, would you please tell me what happened when you got back? And I don’t mean-“ I continued, raising a hand, “-how you were debriefed, or what you ate for lunch. I mean the event with the knockers, in the hallway.”  
  
Roland raised her eyebrows, her gaze shifting as she shifted focus. “Oh, that. Yes, well, I actually heard about it secondhand, from a pair of Lieutenants. They were in the hallway when it happened, you see, and they were speaking to their fellows of it.”  
  
She sighed. “You know about the talk that was going around at the time, I presume? The rumors and japes.”  
  
I frowned. “The japes, yes, but rumors? I was led to understand that the talk ended with the humor.”  
  
Roland shrugged. “Maybe from Will’s perspective. But certainly, that story was on everyone’s mind. No one would speak seriously of it to him, of course, but there was talk.” She rubbed a temple. “ _Serious_ talk.”  
  
I coughed. “You mentioned the Lieutenants?”  
  
She nodded, returning to the subject at hand. “Yes, they were having one such conversation. Two of them were speaking animatedly about the event in the hallway. Apparently Laurence had stopped and admired the golden lions, quite intensely, for several minutes.”  
  
“And what did you do?”  
  
Roland laughed, a harsh, barking thing, that slammed into my face like an axe. “Oh, I put them through the thick of it, believe you me. Once I had finished _properly_ reprimanding them for speaking ill of a superior officer, I asked them about the details of the event. They described it as they had viewed it, and nothing more.”  
  
The woman sighed, folding her hands together. “I didn’t want to believe them, and given the circumstances, I was ready to dismiss the story as a petty rumor. However, they had mentioned Granby was there, so I went to see if he could confirm the story.  
  
“I asked around, and went out to the pavilions. They both were speaking with Temeraire, and appeared to be having a minor disagreement. In hushed tones, of course. Which-“ Roland raised a finger into the air, smiling despite herself, “-was quite the useless measure. Temeraire will happily discuss any sort of dilemma openly, loudly, and without restraint.  
  
“I announced myself as I approached. ‘There you are!’ I said, as I walked up to them. ‘Thought I might find you boys here.’ I stopped to pat Laurence on the shoulder, in an affectionate way, nothing bizarre. ‘What’s this business about you two in the hall? I had to hear about it from a pair of lieutenants.’  
  
“Laurence coughed, conspicuously. He’s not very subtle, you know. ‘Oh, nothing, nothing, just going over flight patterns. Right Granby?’  
  
“‘Oh yes,’ Granby replied. ‘New maneuver. It’d put Temeraire and William here right at the front, but it would need a lot of practice.’”  
  
“‘Oh, I’d love to hear of a new maneuver!’ Temeraire interjected. ‘But we were talking about how Laurence is turning into a dragon, or might be.’ Temeraire, interestingly enough, isn’t very subtle _either_. They suit each other, they really do.  
  
“Laurence stiffened, and came about as close to swearing as I’ve ever heard him. But, in proper _gentlemanly_ fashion, he apologized. ‘Yes, yes, quite amusing, isn’t it? Honestly, I just examined some goldware on the doors to the Officer’s Lounge, it’s nothing to be alarmed about.’  
  
“‘And I imagine it was quite pretty,” Temeraire added, ‘from the way you described it.’  
  
“‘From what I hear, Will,’ I said, emphasizing clearly, ‘you were _examining_ them for almost five minutes. Is that true?’  
  
“‘No!’ He exclaimed. His voice was as determined as a sailor. I shot a glance at Granby, who quickly nodded, much to Laurence’s distaste.  
  
“‘And you described them to your dragon?’ I asked, gesturing at the polite Celestial. ‘Forgive me, Laurence, but that sounds like quite a bit more than a casual examination.’  
  
“I believe we pressed it a bit too far, there. Laurence rubbed his face with his hands, letting out a long, somewhat shaky breath. ‘I think this joke has been taken a little too far, yes? What concern is it that I looked at those knockers?! Why must you press me so?’  
  
I stopped her, for a moment. “That seems a bit out of character for Captain Laurence, from what I saw yesterday. Does he normally snap like that?”  
  
“No, no.” Roland shook her hands. “No, very rarely. He usually responds to pressure with a very prim-and-proper response, that usually damages his career in some way to preserve his honor. However, we had been teasing him about this particular subject since the _Cornelius_.”  
  
“And you think this pushed him to be more aggressive? And nothing else?”  
  
“Yes, I do.” The good captain once again graced me with a tight-lipped smile. While she was, in general, very polite and sociable, I got the feeling that the faint undercurrent of this conversation had shifted out of my favor.  
  
Miss Roland did not like me.  
  
At any rate, she did a good job of not letting it affect the conversation. Perhaps I would bring it up later, to see how she would react. She continued. “Since we conclusively determined that his problem _was_ in fact his problem, the tasteless humor has ceased, and he has gotten back to normal. Or,” she added as an afterthought, “at least more normal.”  
  
I took a moment to underline this statement in my notes. “ _More_ normal?”  
  
Roland nodded, an affirmative sound coming from her throat. “Yes. There have been a few, very very slight, changes to his demeanor. Overall, he remains the same man. And a short temper has _not_ been on the list of changes, as I’m sure we would have noticed.”  
  
I shrugged. “Perhaps he is hiding his aggression from you? It would be an understandable reaction.”  
  
Another glare! Captain Roland was not pleased. “...Doctor, we in the Aerial Corps are not politicians. And we certainly are not a row of stuffy generals. We socialize, we entertain each other. Like the men on a ship, only, we are so few, that the ship is our entire Corps.”  
  
She leaned in closer. “We would have noticed if Laurence had been in such a way. And if not us, then certainly Temeraire. It is rather difficult to hide such things from one’s dragon.”  
  
Another reference to dragons in a way that I was not familiar with. I entertained the idea that, like dogs, they could sense the emotion of their owners?  
  
That was a conversation for later. “Miss Roland, you mentioned the date you ‘conclusively determined’ the true nature of Mr. Laurence’s affliction? Could you go into more detail about it?”  
  
Relaxing again, Roland nodded. “Yes. After the knocker incident, we convinced Laurence to at least go see a physician, have a once-over.” She drummed her fingers against the armrest, smirking. “You should have seen how startled he was when he realized he was going to see Keynes! The poor fellow.”  
  
“...Keynes?”  
  
“Oh, yes.” She nodded, growing serious again. “The dragon surgeon.”  
  
“Well, Captain Roland,” I managed, “you took a man who is turning into a dragon to a _dragon surgeon_. You must have expected some reluctance!”  
  
“It was _practical_.” The captain shrugged, noncommittally. “He knew as much about human physiology as he did dragon, despite not having practiced in several years. It was sufficient enough for the simple checkup we desired.”  
  
Practical, hah! There is a very fine line between Kind and Absurd; it is the same line between Cruel and Practical. “Very well. And the results?”  
  
“The checkup revealed nothing for most of the process, until Keynes found something quite peculiar. He got the idea from the tale of Sergeant Billings, have you heard it?”  
  
“I can’t say that I have, no.”  
  
“There are several details that differ from time to time, but the details which remained constant were simple. Billings vanished on a battlefield, and they were unable to determine if he was among the corpses. They brought in Mrs. Billing, to see if she could identify one of the bodies as her husband’s.”  
  
I enjoyed a casual story as much as the next fellow, but this was merely distraction. “Yes, yes.”  
  
“Well, apparently she took one look at the rows of skulls, then broke down in tears. Just from one glance, among near a dozen skulls, she knew which was her husband, and that he was dead. Can you imagine how?”  
  
I was beginning to return this woman’s feelings for me. Feelings of distaste. “...No, Miss Roland, I cannot. If you would please enlighten me.”  
  
She smiled, broadly. “His _teeth_ , Doctor Nostaw. As Mrs. Billings saw her husband’s three gold teeth in his skull, Keynes saw an odd growth in Laurence’s molars. They had grown more pointed, slightly, and were of a slightly different color.”  
  
I blinked. “Well, I am sure that is concerning to a dentist, but-“  
  
“-And a thorough test revealed that their composition more resembled dragon’s teeth than any human chomper.” Roland rubbed her hands together, leaning backwards and looking at me with a resigned expression. I didn’t immediately reply, but pondered the thoughts for a moment.  
  
I was torn. On one hand, personality changes and a tooth problem was not enough to warrant such odd assumptions as I had been lead to believe. On the other, the personal accounts indicated nothing else, and these people were the experts on dragons, and not I.  
  
It was quite remarkable that Mr. Tharkay was able to convince me to take the job without presenting any of this evidence. Quite the salesman. “Mr. Laurence mentioned some lore on this subject, pertaining to the creation of the breed of his own dragon, correct?”  
  
Roland waved a hand. “Yes, yes. That old thing.”  
  
“I’m afraid I couldn’t find it in the library. Have you ever-“  
  
“You wouldn’t find it in the library, no.” She gave me a resigned tip of the head. “I read the thing cover-to-cover as soon as we got back. Tharkay, too, as well as some of the more scholarly officers. You’ll have to ask around to find it again.”  
  
I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. “I shall see to ordering more copies, when I can. In the meantime, would you be so kind as to give me some more information on the book?”  
  
“Of course, of course.” Roland gently rubbed her chin, her brow furrowed in thought. “It was written by... Oh, I think his name was... Howle? Howe? At any rate, it was a collection of Oriental myths about dragons, which the author collected and translated into the King’s English. I do not know how old the publishing was, however, but it seemed fairly recent.”  
  
I made a mark of the name Howle into my notes. “Thank you, Captain. Is there any mention of the specifics of what Captain Laurence would be, oh, experiencing? Or perhaps the mechanics of the pearl?”  
  
“Oh, yes,” she said. “Apparently, this man found it in a patch of grass that never turned brown, resting besides a river.”  
  
I raised my eyebrows, glancing at her. “Well, that makes sense, at least. It seems to be a powerful curing agent, from how it saved Laurence. It’s not a far walk to think it would be a good fertilizer.”  
  
“He also seemed to gain from it great wealth.”  
  
“Perhaps also from use in his fields?”  
  
Roland chuckled, slightly, under her breath. “He would give portions of his great wealth to his neighbors, who then turned on him, and he had to flee for his life from the men.”  
  
I blinked. “How... neighborly.”  
  
“It seems to be a common theme in Oriental fables.”  
  
I couldn’t help but laugh a bit at that. “My father always said that man should keep both hands about him.”  
  
Roland looked at me, not understanding. Admittedly, it was an abstract expression. “Erm, well, you see, the right hand is kindness, generosity, that sort of thing, while the left hand is the sword, or the pistol, the one that does the dirty work. To be generous but sensible.”  
  
She raised an eyebrow. “...But isn’t a sword held in the right hand?”  
  
There was a pause.  
  
I coughed. “So, the story?”  
  
“He drank from a river.” She said it as a question, not poised at me, but as a curiosity to be examined. “He fled the men, and swallowed the pearl to keep it safe. His stomach felt as though he had swallowed hellfire, so he went to the river and drank deeply. As he drank, he turned into a dragon.”  
  
“As he drank the water?” I asked. “And this was immediate?”  
  
“Yes. He then sprayed the water at the soldiers to drive them off. Though, I believe that might have been another change made throughout the centuries. Celestial’s roar with air and sound, not water.”  
  
I continued writing in my notes, not heeding her words. “...Forgive me, Miss Roland, but I am a bit hung up this portion. I cannot see how the water aided the process, and the timeframe is entirely absurd.”  
  
“Could this be important to Laurence?” she asked.  
  
“Maybe. I would have to ask him a bit about his diet, when next we meet.”  
  
Water. Perhaps it needed to be consumed for the body’s growth? If the pearl provided the energy, it would still require physical matter, food of some sort, to operate.  
  
Assuming it wasn’t just magic. Which was an entirely absurd notion.  
  
The pearl itself. If it could grow crops to such a great extent, perhaps whatever nutrition it provided for such a task also fed humans? I would need to speak with Laurence about his lavatory habits.  
  
And the timeframe. There was no way, magic or no, that anything could happen so-  
  
I paused, my pen stopping and blotting my paper. Roland tilted her head. “...Doctor? Are you alright?”  
  
I looked at her. “Did it say instantaneous? In the book, I mean. The actual word. Did it?”  
  
“I can’t recall.”  
  
“Because if it didn’t-“ I stood up, almost smiling. “If it didn’t, then we might have a workable timeframe! The Chinese man could have taken just as long as Laurence is.”  
  
“But he was being pursued,” she interjected. “By the soldiers, and was transformed before they got there.”  
  
“He fled?” I was smiling madly, now, this was fascinating! “How far, did he flee? For how long? Those soldiers could have pursued him across half of China before they found the former man.”  
  
“...So you’re saying that this man, this Chinese emperor, took an extended period of time, that we do not know of, to go through the same process as Laurence, which we also do not know the timeframe of.”  
  
“No no, you misunderstand! If he traveled across China, he must have spoken with others. If we can find accounts of meetings with such a man, we could learn more about what is to happen to Mr. Laurence.”  
  
Roland shrugged, also rising from her chair. “Well, it is a start, at least. I shall inform Tenzing to keep an eye out for more lore concerning our ancient emperor’s odyssey, and perhaps make a few inquiries of Temeraire.”  
  
“Temeraire?” The question left my mouth before I could stop myself. From the tone alone, it spoke volumes of what I thought of the idea. I stopped, realizing my mistake, and looked at Miss Roland, who was returning to me a curious expression. She raised her eyebrows. I smiled slightly.  
  
Finally, she looked down, rolling her tongue about in her mouth. “Doctor, perhaps you should get more, ah, _familiar_ with some of the dragons here at Loch Laggan. They provide a very unique and abstract standpoint.”  
  
She grabbed my hand and shook it, very firmly, almost overtly so. “It is a shame that so many people have such a ‘general’ view of dragons.”  
  
Women, I thought. “Yes, well, thank you Miss Roland, I believe that will be-“  
  
She was striding out the door before I could finish my thought. Honestly, I was mostly relieved. While she was more than interesting to speak with, I found that Captain Roland was a very opinionated individual.  
  
I began to gather my notes to return to my desk, pondering my next course of action. I couldn’t possibly consider Miss Roland’s request, could I? I hardly thought it worth the-  
  
“Doctor.”  
  
I turned around, to find Roland in the frame of the Library door, her head turned to look back at me. “I shall have a meeting with Temeraire arranged for you tomorrow morning. Bring a book, perhaps. He enjoys poetry and mathematics.”  
  
I drummed my fingers on the spine of the book I was holding. She was a bit presumptuous, wasn’t she? I had half a mind to report to one of her superiors. “Yes, thank you very much, Captain.”  
  
“Oh, and Doctor?” She turned her head forward again, and continued down the hall.  
  
“Yes?” I called.  
  
“It’s Admiral, not Captain. Good day.”  
  
And she was gone.  
  
I stared after her a moment, dumbfounded. Was she really? It was quite the fantastical thought. Then again, the very idea of dragons themselves often seemed like fantasy. It was little wonder the people who worked with them were this... eccentric.  
  
As I replaced my books, I spied the decanter, on the bar across the room, set before the drizzle-splattered window.  
  
I chuckled, shaking my head, and sat down at my desk. _This is nothing I can’t handle,_ I thought. _These people, however peculiar, requested my help for a good reason._  
  
 _I just hope I can help._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Which Laurence is entranced by a dynamite set of Knockers, for several Minutes at Least.

**Author's Note:**

> Infrequent updates, but they're there.  
> Dr. Nostaw is a compilation of two of my favorite doctor characters. See if you can guess which.


End file.
